


【条漫】*鹅爸爸

by sarriathmg



Series: Alpha Dick Grayson Week 2020 [8]
Category: DCU, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Kon-El | Conner Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Jason Todd, Protective Dick Grayson, Titans season 2, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: 迪克对他的新族群有很强的保护欲。说真的，太强了。Alpha Dick Grayson week 第三天：过度保护欲
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Garfield Logan, Dick Grayson & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Dick Grayson & Rachel Roth, Dick Grayson & Raven, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd
Series: Alpha Dick Grayson Week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759051
Kudos: 29
Collections: Alpha Dick Grayson Week 2020





	【条漫】*鹅爸爸

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [[comic strip]*Den Father](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398032) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg). 



**Author's Note:**

> 其他人的属性是：
> 
> Rachel：Alpha（刚分化）
> 
> Gar：Beta
> 
> Conner：Alpha
> 
> Jason：Omega
> 
> Kory：因为是外星人所以没有属性，如果有属性的话Alpha妥妥的
> 
> Rose：Alpha
> 
> Jericho：活着的时候是Omega


End file.
